One Gets Away
One Gets Away is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. This episode reveals the third jewel, the Blue Sapphire. Synopsis Will loses the third jewel to Kamdor and is prepared to resign for it and Andrew Hartford surprisingly accepts. Meanwhile, the Fearcats attempt to retrieve a super armor. Spencer also must remind Andrew of his losing the crown. Plot The teens are walking on a beach. Rose has the compass and is following it's directions to the next jewel. Rose: A little more...a little more...a little more. Will: Rose? Rose: Stop asking! I'll let you know when we get to where the jewel is. Rose continued following the compass directions. Her friends call out to her again. Rose was exasperated as she turned to face them. Mack pointed out there was no little more to go, as they were all standing almost waist deep in the ocean. Rose was a little embarrassed as they headed back. Moltor is sitting on his throne inside his volcano, and is not surprise when the Fearcats enter with several knocked out Lava Lizards. The Fearcats tossed the Lava Lizards to the ground and don't appreciate Moltor's plan of attack. Moltor tells them he knew they would turn down his invitation, so he set up a lure instead. Moltor snaps his fingers and the Lava Lizards who were knocked out are now okay. Moltor wants to give the Fearcats invisible armor and have them destroy the Rangers. Moltor gives them a map with the location of the armor. The Fearcats leave with the map. Back on the beach, Rose, Mack, and Tyzonn wait for their friends. Out of the ocean emerges Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Black Ranger. Rose races forward to met them, follow by Mack and Tyzonn. The three Rangers have found the third jewel of the Corona Aurora. The teens are thrilled and unaware that they are being watched by Miratrix. Elsewhere, the Fearcats are inside another one of their giant robots. The Fearcats are convinced they don't need any armor with the new robot they have. Meanwhile, on the beach the teens are preparing to return to the control center with the jewel. Mack's Tracker goes off and it is Mr. Hartford, telling them they have to abandon their mission as the Fearcats are attacking San Angeles. The teens are happy to tell Mr. Hartford they have completed the mission, they have the third jewel. Mr. Hartford and Spencer are impressed and happy with the news. As the teens prepare to leave, Ronny points out it is probably not a good idea for them to take the jewel into battle. It is probably what the Fearcats want. Will volunteers to take the jewel back, while the rest head off to battle. Once the five teens leave, Will becomes aware that he is not alone. Miratrix and Kamdor are on the beach and they quickly blast Will off his feet. Will gets back up and morphs. Black Ranger battles Kamdor, using the Hovertek Cycle and the Defender Vest. Despite his best efforts, Black Ranger loses the jewel to Kamdor and Miratrix. In San Angeles, the Rangers, in their Megazord have a tough battle against the Fearcats in their giant robot. Will is in the study of the mansion. Will sits and faces Mr. Hartford and Spencer. Will explains what had happened and how he lost the jewel. Will turns in his Tracker. Mr. Hartford takes Will's Tracker, upset at Will for losing the jewel. Mr. Hartford walks away. Spencer gives the Tracker back to a surprised Will. Will tells Spencer he is off the team. Spencer replies once a ranger, always a ranger. Spencer tells him the rest of the Rangers are battling in the city. It's up to Will to decide what he wants to do. In the city, the four Rangers in their Megazord continue to battle the Fearcats in the giant robot. It is a difficult battle for the Rangers. The robot starts to overheat just as Mercury Ranger arrives in his zords and forms the FlashPoint Megazord. The Fearcats retreat. Will has just climb to the top of a building and sees the robot leaving. Will morphs and attaches himself to the robot to see what the Fearcats are up to. The Fearcats arrive in the woods and get out of the robot. Mig has the map and is going to look for the armor as Benglo stays behind to repair the robot. Will is hiding among the trees and overhears them. Will contacts his friends to let them know what is going on. Will sets up a trap for Mig. Mig is trapped and loses the map to Will. Will vanishes as Mig vows he will pay. Inside the mansion, Mr. Hartford is still upset over the loss of the jewel. Spencer walks up and Mr. Hartford knows that Spencer does not approve of his actions and justifies it by telling him Will lost one of the jewels. Spencer is aware of that and points out it wasn't so long ago that Mr. Hartford lost the crown. Spencer reminds Andrew of when he was a boy and lost an important game. Andrew had thrown his glove in the trash. Spencer retrieve it and gave it back to Andrew. Andrew went back to playing baseball. Andrew realizes Spencer is right and wants him to contact Will to give him back his Tracker. Spencer tells Andrew he already has, as he knew that it what Andrew would have wanted. In the woods, Black Ranger uses the map and soon finds the armor. Mig is right behind Black Ranger. Black Ranger and Mig battle. The rest of the Rangers arrive to help Black Ranger. Unfortunately, Benglo shows up in the robot. The Fearcats get the armor and the robot is wearing it. Red Ranger contacts Spencer and has him send all the zords. The Rangers formed both their Megazord and battle the Fearcats in their robot. It is another difficult battle and the Rangers soon find their Megazord knocked to the ground. The Rangers continue to have a difficult time against the Fearcats. Black Ranger tells the rest of the Rangers how he lost the jewel to Miratrix and Kamdor. Although the rest of the Rangers are disappointed, they still stand behind Black Ranger. the Rangers continue using the auxiliary zords and different combinations on their Megazords. Throughout their efforts, the Rangers continue to have a difficult time against the Fearcats and find their Megazord knocked to the ground once more. The Rangers realize they need to get the super armor away from the Fearcats. The Rangers manage to get the super armor from the Fearcats and destroyed their robot. Inside his volcano, Moltor is furious that the Fearcats have failed even with the super armor. Moltor is so angry he needs to destroy something and goes after some Lava Lizards. Elsewhere, Miratrix admires the jewel. Kamdor reminds her there is still four more jewels and the crown for them to get. In his ice den, Flurious is angry as well. The Power Rangers have two jewels, Miratrix and Kamdor have one and Moltor has the crown. He, meanwhile, has nothing. Norg points out that he has him and his snowman, Clarence. Flurious destroys Clarence in a fit of rage. In the control center, Mr. Hartford tells the teens he has been gently reminded what is most important about this battle. Mr. Hartford also praises Will for getting back into the game. Mr. Hartford thanks Spencer for being the bulldog that he is. The teens are dismissed and leave the room. Spencer walks up to Andrew and tells him he will always hear the truth from him. After all, Andrew has trusted Spencer with his biggest secret. Spencer walks out of the room, as Andrew ponders what Spencer has said. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn (Mercury Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer & Benglo (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Kelson Henderson as Norg (voice) & Mig (voice) *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix Errors *When the Rangers yell to Rose to stop, Tyzonn is behind Mack and Dax. But, when Mack tells Rose there is no 'a little more', Tyzonn is next to Dax. * When it is time to call the Zords. Mack tells Spencer to "send them all" however the Sonic Streaker isn't sent. Notes *Miratrix asks Will why he always seems to be the one stuck with her and Kamdor. This is a direct reference to Will playing double agent against the duo in the episode "Both Sides Now" and a subtle fourth wall break as Will is usually the one fighting Kamdor due to the conflict between their Sentai counterparts. *Spencer tells Will "once a ranger always a ranger" which, coincidentally, is a motto in the series that spawned the title of the two-part teamup episode that followed directly after this one, "Once A Ranger". See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode